Sé feliz y vive
by Sara Darkfield
Summary: Cartas que le envía Booth a Brennan mientras está en la guerra. ¿y si Booth no regresa?


_8 de noviembre de 2010_

_Hola huesos, ¿qué tal? Te echo de menos, mucho de menos. Sé que sólo hace unos meses que no nos vemos pero… Mañana nos trasladan a Kondoz (Afganistán). En teoría no debería decírselo a nadie, pero a ti te confiaría mi vida. ¿Has encontrado a alguien? ¿O el pesado de Andrew te sigue persiguiendo? Sea lo que sea, espero que seas feliz. Yo no estoy con nadie ni quiero, sólo te quiero a ti. Sí, huesos, sigo esperándote. Mierda, viene el jefe del jefe, si me ve escribiendo esto me va a matar. Adiós mi huesos._

_Te quiero._

_10 de noviembre de 2010_

_Hola, espero no haberte asustado el otro día, no pasó nada, pero adivina qué…. vaaale te lo digo yo porque sé que no te gusta adivinar; ¡El jefe del jefe estaba borracho! El tío que me putea día a día por ser YO mejor que ÉL, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí, algo bueno, sino seguro que se abría inventado algo para que me castigase el gran jefe. Un momento, me estoy sintiendo como un niño… Nah, imaginaciones mías. Escribamos sobre ti, ¿ya has descubierto el inicio de la humanidad en las islas Mukupu? Esta vez lo dije bien, ¿no? Bueno, tengo que dejarte. Adiós mi huesos._

_Te quiero._

_15 de noviembre de 2010_

_Hola, sé que hace mucho que no escribo y que es posible que estés enfadada, pero tranquila, estoy bien.. Es que el otro día entramos en combate y un tío puso una bomba en el coche que transporta el correo. Nadie se hizo daño ni nada. Hoy acabo de recibir una carta de Angela y Hodgins, dicen que están bien, que París es precioso (normal) y que nos echan de menos. ¿Sabes? Por extraño que parezca, yo añoro a Coroline, ya sabes, Caroline Julian, esa mujer a la que le caíamos fatal pero luego fuimos sus salvadores. No sé porque, aunque, claro, a Cam y a los demás también los echo de menos. Pero a ninguno como a ti, mi luz. Qué más te cuento… es que no ha pasado nada interesante estos días, supongo que te tengo que dejar. Adiós mi huesos._

_Te quiero._

_17 de noviembre de 2010_

_Hola, ¿te acuerdas que me hiciste prometer que te diría con todo el detalle que pudiera lo que me pasase? Pues, lo siento, pero no lo voy a hacer. Sabes que no es porque no confíe en ti, lo sabes, es porque yo he aprendido que a lo largo de estos años que no eres insensible, para nada insensible y aunque eres muy fuerte no puedo hacerte sufrir contándote mis desgracias en la guerra, pero te contaré lo que pueda. Por ejemplo, ayer hubo una tormenta en pleno asalto, extraño, puesto que esto es como el desierto, pero fue realmente fuerte y me he tenido que esconder en una cueva. ¡Es genial! Hay paja, comida, leña y piedras. Creo que aquí hubo alguien hace poco… Te gustaría estar aquí dentro, seguro. ¿Qué tal en Makuku? ¿Bien? Joder, esto parece mi diario, tenemos que escribir más de ti, huesos. No sé qué más decirte (nuevamente)… ¡AH! Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿qué tal con la chica esa? Ya sabes, esa becaria tuya, la que no paraba de hablar y de hablar y de hablar… ¡ya me acuerdo! Daisy Wick, era así, ¿no? Iba a ir contigo a Machuku. O no.. alguien entra y no es de mi bando. Adiós mi huesos._

_Te quiero._

Ahora, la famosa antropóloga y escritora la Dra. Brennan, leía todas esas cartas que estaban en su buzón desde hacía unos meses. Caroline la había llamado pidiéndole ayuda por Cam y un asesinato que no podía resolver sin ellos. Habían vuelto todos, menos Booth, aquel hombre que descubrió que gobernaba su corazón y ella el suyo. Ansiaba verlo y no había venido. Estaba preocupada. De repente alguien llamó a su puerta, ella ni miró por la mirilla estando segura de que era su hombre. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a un general, pero no al que ella esperaba en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Si? ¿Necesita algo?- preguntó, con voz temblorosa, temiéndose lo peor.

-¿Temperance Brennan?

-Sí, soy yo.

-Lamento informarle que el general Seeley Joseph Booth ha muerto en batalla.

De un momento a otro todo su mundo se derrumbó. Su mente no reaccionaba, el general le entregó un sobre blanco.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó con la voz entrecortada y aguantando las lágrimas.

-Es para usted, su última petición fue que se lo entregara en mano.

-Gracias, si no le importa…- dijo ella queriendo estar sola.

-Por supuesto, adiós y… lo siento.

Ella cerró la puerta sin más explicaciones. Se fue a su habitación, se tumbó en su cama y, llorando en silencio, se dispuso a leer la carta.

_Hola, huesos. Si estás leyendo esto significa que he muerto. Lo siento, sé que me pediste que no fuese un héroe, que no fuese yo. No pude, no pude… _

_Angela Montenegro: Sé feliz con Hodgins y con tu hijo, te lo mereces, eres una gran persona._

_Jack Hodgins: Amigo mío, no seas tan paranoico y con el agente que me sustituya.. trátalo bien, él no tiene la culpa de nada._

_Camille Saroyan: Mi mejor amiga, una de las personas en las que más puedo confiar. Tienes un gran corazón y eres una gran madre, no agobies a Michelle o luego te arrepentirás, cuídala bien y que ella te cuide a ti también._

_Parker: Hijo mío, crece, hazte mayor, ten novia y sé una gran persona. Te quiero mucho peque, nunca olvides tu fe y no hables de…esa cosa que tú ya sabes… hasta que tengas pelos en los sobacos, ¡TE ESTARÉ VIGILANDO!_

_Huesos: No puedo decirte amiga mía porque no lo eres. Tú eres mi amor, mi alma, mi ser, mi luz en la oscuridad. Te amo huesos, mi huesos. Nunca lo olvides. Supera mi muerte, sé que podrás, si no lo hicieses sería un fallo de diseño, ¿no? Tú lo dijiste. Sé que puedes seguir adelante. Te voy a pedir una sola cosa más; consigue un nuevo agente del FBI, aunque te duela al principio, pero el mundo te necesita. Adiós Temperance._

_Te amo._

_FDO. Seeley Booth_


End file.
